


Thoughts of love

by PaperPrince



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPrince/pseuds/PaperPrince
Summary: Spock and McCoy share a love that can't be explained except to each other... Warning slash and some mild swearing!Originally posted on Fanfiction.net 07-16-11 -





	Thoughts of love

The very idea of confessing the depth of my illogical affection is alien to me.

The very words you wish to hear are too inaccurate and too emotive for a Vulcan like me to say out loud.

Unable to utter those three little words you desire so desperately I tell you instead with small smirks, stolen glances and light hand touches.

I tell you with my endless patience and my quiet protective presence for openly expressing emotion of any kind is difficult and I have spent years training not to do so.

I feel the same as you yet I cannot display my love in the same manner, my love for you is as alien to me as I am to you.

You alone understand me and are privy to my thoughts, my secrets, my emotions.

* * *

Darlin' even if I told the whole world I loved you I don't think anyone would really understand or believe.

Hell half this ship don't get it, that the fights aren't fights, that the slurs aren't slurs.

That it's the only way I know to show affection.

That I'm just an idiot pulling your pigtails like some dam schoolboy, trying to get you to break, to surrender yourself completely.

Trying to get you to fall as deeply as I have.

Which is stupid 'cos you have fallen, for me of all people.

You share your thoughts with me yet there's still a small part of me that doesn't believe them.

Your mind burns with such passion, with so much love that it terrifies me sometimes, that one day I'll wake up and find your calm stoic self cold and completely emotionless.

That one day I wont be able to feel your reassuring presence in my mind, that what we have wont last and I'll be left heart broken and alone again.


End file.
